My Love For Another Man
by ranraihan03
Summary: Saat sang buah hati mempertemukannya dengan cinta pertama, saat itulah komitmen Naruto sebagai istri diuji. Haruskah ia memilih suami yang tak dicintainya atau pria yang ia cintai?/sasufemnaru/gaarafemnaru/bad sumary.
My love for Another Man

Disclaimer : Masashi Kishimoto and cover not mine.

Warning : typos, gaje, abal, meinsetrum, alay dll.

Langsung saja...

.

.

.

Chapter 1

Malam terasa lebih gelap, dan bulan enggan menampakan dirinya. Dalam cahaya remang-remang sebuah kamar, seorang gadis merintih pilu.

"hisk.. jangan.. "

Tubuh mungilnya berusaha memberontak dalam kukungan tubuh kekar yang menindihnya, dan tangis gadis itu semakin pecah saat si pria terus mencumbu tubuhnya tanpa ampun, memberikan sensai panas yang sama sekali tidak ia inginkan.

" _please_.. _stop_.."

Sang pria seolah tuli oleh nafsunya, melepaskan semua hasratnya yang terpendam. Ambisi yang selama ini ia inginkan.

"ssshh.. _shut up, dear_ "

Namun gadis itu semakin berteriak hiteris, menyalurkan penolakannya dari setiap sentuhan yang pria itu berikan.

Mata shapirnya yang meredup, berpandangan dengan onyx yang tertutupi kabut nafsu. Kenyataan bahwa ini tak akan berhenti sampai sini, membuat air mata gadis itu meleleh.

Tangan dingin sang pria mengelus lembut air matanya, seolah menyuruhnya untuk berhenti menangis. Namun berusaha sekeras apapun itu tak akan terjadi, karena dirinya sedang hancur saat ini.

Tubuh. Hati. Dan kesuciannya.

" _please_.."

Untuk kesekian kalinya ia kembali memohon.

Dan pria itu balas menatapnya tajam, lalu menundukkan tubuhnya untuk berbisik di telinga si gadis. Bisikan yang akan selalu ia ingat dalam setiap mimpi buruknya.

" _your.. bitch_ "

"Aaaakh.."

-lol-

Tersentak dari tidurnya, tubuh Naruto bergetar hebat. Peluh membanjiri tubuhnya, dan air mata gadis itu terus mengalir.

Meski sudah bepuluh-puluh tahun, mimpi buruk itu benar-benar menghantuinya. Membuatnya terjaga tiap malam, dalam kenangan yang ingin ia lupakan.

Tubuhnya terasa terbelah menjadi dua, menjerit kesakitan, namun pria itu terus melampiaskan hasratnya.

Membuah setiap kepingan tubuhnya hancur.

Tangis Naruto kembali pecah, menggema di kamarnya yang dingin dan gelap.

-lol-

" _are you oke, kaa-san_?"tanya seorang bocah berambut hitam.

Naruto tersentak dari lamunannya, kemudian menoleh pada Menma dan memaksakan senyumnya. "kaa-san baik-baik saja, Menma-kun"jawabnya lembut.

Bocah berumur 7 tahun itu hanya terdiam, meski dalam hati ia tak yakin dengan jawaban ibunya. Lagi-lagi ibunya tampak pucat dengan lingkaran hitam di matanya, namum Menma tak pernah berani untuk bertanya permasalahan ibunya.

Kemudian mata shapir bocah itu melirik ke arah tou-sannya. Ayahnya itu masih terdiam dengan wajah datar, "otou-san"panggilnya, membuat Uchiha Sasuke menoleh.

"hn?"

"apa otou-san yang akan mengantar Menma ke sekolah Menma yang baru?"

Sasuke melirik pada Naruto, namun wanita itu tak sedikitpun menoleh padanya. Membuat pria itu menghelai napas, "hn"jawab Sasuke sambil mengangguk.

Setelah itu...

Hening.

Dan sarapan keluarga Uchiha berakhir sampai di situ.

-lol-

" _itekimasu, okaa-san_ "ucap Menma, mengecup pipi ibunya sebelum beranjak pergi menuju mobil.

Meninggalkan Naruto dan Sasuke yang terdiam.

Tanpa menatap langsung mata Sasuke yang mengawasinya, Naruto memakaikan dasi di leher Sasuke dengan telaten.

"sudah"ucap Naruto singkat.

Wanita itu terdiam di tempatnya, tubuhnya berdiri beberpa senti dengan Sasuke.

Dan Sasuke terus memandangi Naruto, sebelum kemudian mencondongkan tubuhnya.

Naruto memejamkan matanya kuat, dan tangannya yang terkepal tak luput dari penglihatan Sasuke. Hingga bibir itu hampir menempel dan Naruto langsung memalingkan wajahnya, membuat kecupan itu mendarat di ujung bibirnya -lagi.

Menolak sentuhan Sasuke untuk ke sekian kalinya.

Sasuke hanya menghelai napas, sebelum kemudian beranjak pergi. " _itekimasu_ "ucap Sasuke.

Naruto kembali membuka matanya, kemudian menghelai napas lega. " _iterasshai_ "gumamnya pelan.

Haah... satu lagi pagi yang melelahkan untuknya.

-lol-

Menghempaskan tubuhnya pada sofa yang empuk, Naruto menekan-nekan remot tv di tangannya. Matanya memandang bosan pada layar LCD yang menampilkan berbagai acara.

Hingga akhirnya, ia memilih tayangan tv sebuah drama picisan.

Menatapnya dengan tatapan kosong hingga drama itu hampir berakhir, menampilkan sebuah adegan seorang gadis dengan kedua pria di sampingnya.

Pria yang pertama adalah suami si pemeran utama, yang sama sekali tak di cintai oleh wanita itu –mereka menikah akibat perjodohan.

Sementara pria kedua adalah pria yang di cintai pemeran utama, kekasih yang pernah ditingalkannya kerena menikah.

"siapa yang kamu pilih, Mika?"tanya sang suami.

Wanita itu tampak bingung, matanya bergantian melirik pada kedua pria itu.

"Mika, sayang../ _yomesan_.."panggil kedua laki-laki itu secara bersamaan.

Hingga akhirnya wanita itu menatap sang kekasih, " _gomen_ , Ryu-kun. Aku tak bisa meninggalkan sua..."

Prang...

Layar LCD itu pecah seketika, saat sebuah remot menghantamnya kasar.

Naruto beranjak pergi dari tempatnya dengan kesal. Melihat acara seperti itu membuatnya muak. Persetan dengan TV-nya, bagaimana bisa seseorang membuat film bodoh seperti itu?!.

" _baka mitai_.."umpat Naruto kesal.

-lol-

Berdiri di depan gerbang sekolah Menma, mata Naruto memandang bangunan di depannya. Sudah seharusnya Menma pulang, namun bocah itu sama sekali tak menampakkan batang hidunganya. Padahal gerbang Konoha Elementary School sudah sangat sepi.

Naruto melangkahkan kakinya memasuki KES, setelah memberikan isyarat pada supirnya.

Mata saphire-nya mengobservasi sekolah yang kosong, membayangkan bagaimana bocah-bocah itu berlarian senang saat jam olah raga. Kelas-kelas yang ribut, hingga guru yang kerepotan dengan tingkah usil mereka.

Sungguh menggemaskan, batin Naruto.

Melangkahkan kakinya di koridor, ia dapat membayangkan suara hentakan kaki dari murid-murid yang berlarian.

"Naruto..."panggil suara baritone yang tak asing di telinganya, membuat Naruto tersentak kaget.

Gadis langsung berbalik, dan mendapati seorang pria bersurai merah yang mematung. "Sabaku Gaara?"tanya Naruto memastikan, tangan gadis itu membekap mulutnya tak percaya.

Hingga pria bernama lengap Sabaku Gaara itu mengangguk, menatap Naruto rindu dengan mata jade-nya.

Tangis Naruto pecah seketika, gadis itu berlari berhamburan menuju pelukan Gaara dan pria itu membalas pelukannya. Keduanya berpelukan erat, seolah menyalurkan rasa rindu mereka.

"Okaa-san?"tanya seseorang, membuat Naruto membeku seketika.

-lol-

Naruto tampak lebih baik hari itu, setelah pertemuannya dengan Gaara siang tadi membuat gadis itu tak henti-hentinya tersenyum. Bahkan setelah berada di rumah mertuanya, membuat Mikoto heran.

Wanita paruh baya itu tersenyum. Ah, mungkin hubungan menantu dan putra bungsunya membaik.

"kau seperti gadis yang sedang jatuh cinta saja, Naru-chan"goda Mikoto, wanita itu lagi-lagi tersenyum saat melihat rona di pipi Naruto.

Masih terpokus dengan adonan kue di hadapannya, Naruto mengangguk. "hai.. Kaa-san"jawab Naruto.

Gadis itu mengingat-ingat bagaimana rupa Gaara saat pertemuan mereka tadi siang. Pria itu sedikit berubah. Yeah, lebih tampan dan memukau dengan otot-otot di tubuhnya yang lebih menonjol. Membuat pipi Naruto kembali tersipu.

Mikoto tersenyum dengan tingkah menggemaskan Naruto. Sepertinya aku harus menelpon Sasuke untuk kabar baik ini, pikirnya.

-lol-

Naruto menghabiskan sisa harinya dengan senyuman bahagia, gadis itu bahkan masih tersenyum saat Sasuke pulang. Menyambut pria itu ramah.

"mandilah, aku sudah menyiapkan air hangat dan baju ganti. Dan aku juga akan menyiapakan makan malam untukmu, Sasuke"ucap Naruto.

Sasuke mengangguk, kemudian melangkah menuju kamar mandi. Dan Naruto mulai menyiapkan makan malam untuk Sasuke.

Drrr... drrrr...

Dengan sumringah Naruto membukan pesan yang ia terima, senyumnya bertambah lebar saat melihat siapa yang mengirim pesan.

 _From : Panda_

 _Kau sudah tidur, Naruto?_

Naruto membalas pesan singkat itu dengan semangat.

 _To : Panda_

 _Lie. Aku belum mengantuk._

 _Huft.. tak ada yang mau menina bobokanku._

Menunggu balasan Gaara dengan tak sabar, Naruto tak menyadari jika Sasuke sudah kembali ke dapur dan duduk di sampingnya.

" _ittekimasu_ "gumam Sasuke, membuat Naruto tersentak.

Drrr...drrr...

 _From : Panda_

 _Mau di nina bobokan olehku?_

Dan Naruto kembali mengalihkan atensinya pada HP-nya.

 _To : Panda_

 _Aku menunggu suara sumbangmu :P_

"aku akan kembali ke kamar"ucap Naruto kemudian beranjak, "selamat tidur"ucapnya sebelum melangkah pergi.

Tersenyum senang, membayangkan Gaara bernyanyi untuknya, Naruto melangkah ringan menuju kamarnya.

Memikirkan Gaara-nya...

Kekasih pandanya...

Cinta pertamanya...

Hidupnya...

"terimakasih"

Menghentikan langkahnya, Naruto berbalik saat telinga mendengar suara baritone milik Sasuke.

Dan entah kenapa langkahnya terasa kembali berat, seolah ratusan ton beban menimpa tubuhnya. Sasuke tersenyum padanya.

Sasuke Uchiha... Suaminya...

Yeah, sekarang ia sudah menjadi Istri sah dari Uchiha Sasuke. Terikat dengan pria itu...

Lalu apakah Gaara masih kekasihnya? Cinta-nya? Hidupnya?

Sementara ia sudah menjadi milik orang lain..

-lol-

Terbaring di kasurnya yang empuk, Naruto masih terjaga. Matanya memperhatikan langit-langit kamarnya yang berwarna putih, tapi telinga gadis itu mendengarkan suara dari Hp di sampingnya.

/"Fix You - Codyplay"/

"hm.."gumam Naruto.

/" _When you try your best but you don't succeed_

 _When you get what you want but not what you need_

 _When you feel so tired but you can't sleep_

 _Stuck in reverse_..."/

 _Stuck in reverse_? Selalu terbayang masa lalu, huh?

Berusaha menutup matanya, Naruto membatin.

Tak apa meski harus terbayang masa lalu, tapi biarkan malam ini aku tertidur dengan mimpi indah bersama masa lalu...

Karena esok pagi aku kan kembali terbangun.

Dengan kenyataan pahit –lagi.

.

.

.

Tbc or end?

Huahahaha... : D pendek banget ya?!

Tiba-tiba kepikiran buat bikin cerita kayak gini, niatnya mau di pendem dulu di laptop. Tapikan...

#lempar ma batu

#gak bisa berkata-kata lagi

Lagian mungpung liburan sekolah, sekalian aja nulis beberapa ide yang tiba2 nongol. Dan soal lagu Codyplay di bagian akhir, aaakh Ran tiba-tiba kecantolan ma tuh lagu –padahal dah lama di ada di laptop.

Dan Ran ngerasa kalo kata-kata di fic ini tuh melankolis banget! ()

Intinya nih fic, tentang pernikahan SasuNaru, tapi Naru nggak cinta sama Sasu, eh pas suatu hari di tengah kemelut pernikahannya dia malah ketemu mantannya –akang Gaara. Jadi gitulah, Naruto ngerasa hidup lagi... tapi di satu sisi, dia tiba-tiba nyadar klo di dah punya laki.

Entah mau di jadiin chapter atau oneshot (yang akhirnya gantung banget), itu semua terserah readers tercinta ^o^. Hohoho...

Review, please?


End file.
